Valley Of Waves
by PreciousAngel16
Summary: Now that Kensi and Deeks are finally together, the journey can begin! Basically fluff and maybe some little twists in the future. ) AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is the much awaited somewhat sequel to my previous Story _Valentine's Chili. _You don't have to read it, but you may need some information, such as in this very first chapter. And you'd make a writer like me very happy, if you read it =) I'll see if the next chapters depend on _VC _or not. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except the lady at the reception! **

**Enjoy!**

**PA16**

* * *

Camping at the beach

The vacation Hetty had promised Kensi and Deeks came in handy as soon as the detective could walk again. She had given them two entire weeks to get better and just relax and both Kensi and Deeks were kind of surprised. Hetty's agents normally didn't get that much free time, but who were they to complain?

They decided to spend their free time camping at a campsite in Shaver Lake. Kensi had always wanted to see the Arcadia National park, but she just didn't want to drive for 15 hours through the entire state. Yet. She planned to go there with Deeks in the future, but at the moment she was still worried about his leg. Everything had healed just fine and he felt good, but Kensi was still concerned. And just the thought of him sitting in the car for 15 hours was terrific for her. For sure, five hours were long too, but they seemed so much less than fifteen. Deeks had persuaded her to go camping at a lake or something. He wanted to be near water, not for surfing because he surely couldn't do that in a normal lake. She searched for the perfect campsite and when she found it, she promised him it would be great. They agreed on staying there for six to seven days and then driving back, maybe stopping somewhere on the way- Deeks still wanted to spend as much time as possible at the beach since they rarely got that much free time. He wanted to use that time for surfing and Kensi didn't mind watching him and she thought she might even join him. Kensi thought it was a good idea to go camping first and then have some beach vacation afterwards. She had everything planned out and she was so excited until yesterday, she got a call from Hetty.

Their boss had taken the privilege of searching for a luxury camping site. At first, Kensi was kind of mad at her boss, but Hetty had explained to her that this vacation, which she would pay for, wasn't even enough after what they went through. Kensi and Deeks both had accepted it and just the thought of spending their time in a luxury bungalow, with a gourmet breakfast and dinner, with a perfect view to the beach and the ocean was far better than Shaver Lake.

Today was their first official camping day. Kensi had promised Deeks to pick him up at six in the morning. She had packed everything she needed the night before; clothes and everything else she needed. She even bought a new book to read. She didn't know if she was going to have that much time for reading that new book, since she was spending her time with Deeks and he kept her fairly occupied. She just wanted to read since she couldn't do that often because of her job.

When she stood outside of Deeks' apartment, leaning against the hood of her car, she felt her heart rate speeding up a few revs.

She was going to spend two weeks with her partner, alone, at the beach. A few years ago she might have rolled her eyes and told herself that it would be the most annoying two weeks ever, but since they kissed and since they officially were their thing now, she enjoyed her free time with him. No, scratch that. She didn't just enjoy it, she _loved _it.

She sighed and took a look at her watch. It was 6:08 and Deeks still wasn't out. She locked her car and made her way to his front door. She knocked twice and when the door opened, she finally saw her partner again, after just one day without him.

"Hi," she said and grinned like a fool at his unusual dress code. He simply wore his boxer shorts and no shirt at all and for a small sequence of time, Kensi admired his abs before turning her gaze back upwards to his eyes.

He tried to sort his blonde locks and said, "Uhm, Kensi, hi. Didn't expect you to be here so soon..."

Her eyebrows rose and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Well I did say six sharp last night on the phone. Can I come in?"

He nodded, opened the door wider and made a gesture to invite her in.

"I'm just... gonna get my things," he whispered, pointing his finger backwards to his bedroom.

Kensi followed him and asked, "Do you know what you need? Or should I help you?"

"Uhm... I think I know what to pack."

They reached his bedroom and she sat down on his bed, watching him search through the drawers in a hurry. "Are you okay though?"

He froze at what he was doing and without turning, he answered with a short, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Kensi just shrugged and whispered, "You're different. You are kind of nervous." She bit her lip and waited for an answer. Was he really as nervous as she was? After all it was their first vacation together as more than partners and she was planning on sharing many things about her father with him.

"I'm sorry," he said and turned around to face her, "you are right, I am nervous. I just... I don't want to screw this up. You mean too much to me and I couldn't live with myself if I ever lost you." There he had said it and damn, it did feel good to express his worries to her aloud.

"Oh, Deeks," she murmured and stood up, walking as close as she could and leaving practically no space between them. "You will _never_ lose me. I wouldn't go voluntarily. I'll be here as long as you want me."

She smiled and closed the gap between them, capturing his lips in a small kiss that said oh so much. Without any hesitation he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, holding her close even after they ended the kiss.

"You sure you want to go on vacation with me?" he asked and sounded quite uncomfortable.

"Where did that come from exactly? And yes, I am sure. Why wouldn't I want to go with you?"

He shrugged and answered, "I just imagine that you would want to go with someone who had already gone camping in the past. And I've never done something like this and it's just so new..."

She smiled and whispered, "The camping site we're driving to is not just any site. It's got every luxury thing you can dream of, the beach, gourmet dinner, waterbeds and did I mention the beach? Going camping with a guy I really like is new for me too, you know? I never went with someone other than my dad."

His eyes widened and he asked, "Really? I'm sorry... We don't have to go camping if you're uncomfortable with it..."

"I'm not," she said and laid her hand flat upon his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under her palm, "really. I want to share this with you. And maybe this is going to be a tradition for the both of us, like other couples travel to Portugal every year or something. We should go camping once every few years and this year it's gonna be luxury pure!"

He nodded, covered her hand with his and asked, "How often did you and your dad go?"  
Kensi considered her answer a few seconds before saying, "At least twice a year. I remember we often went in the summers and the winters. I loved the winter times particularly." She smiled. "You know, we once drove up near the Canadian border and when it started to snow, he wanted to drive back home but I convinced him to stay. With every passing day it got colder and there was so much snow. I loved it but as soon as it was as high as it could have gotten, we checked into a hotel and stayed there for a few more days because we got snowed in. It was quite an adventure."

Deeks whispered, "I can imagine." He squeezed her hand encouragingly and added, "Now let's pack and go camping!"

She laughed and helped him pack some clothes and other things he needed, before they stowed everything in her car and started driving.

#

"So, camping chief, what should we do now?" Deeks asked and grinned at her from the passenger seat.

They had arrived at the camping site and while Kensi turned the engine off, Deeks had asked his question.

Kensi rolled her eyes and answered, "Well, we're going to start with getting our key and searching for our bungalow. And then I want to go around the campsite for a bit. You know? Discover everything."

Deeks nodded and opened the door. "Okay," he said and grabbed all of their bags.

Kensi's eyes widened and she said, "Deeks, you don't have to carry everything. I can do that too."

He shook his head and fixed her with a small glare. "I'm the man and this is our first vacation together, so I'm going to carry them just check us in, will ya?"

She nodded and went into the small reception building. She signed them both in and smiled when the woman handed her the keys to their bungalow.

"I hope you have a good couple of weeks here with us. Please, tell us if something is wrong. Your bungalow is right up the path and you can see the beach right from there. But you'll see," the woman said and smiled at Kensi.

Kensi whispered, "Thank you," before going back out to Deeks. He stood on the path and turned his head in different directions, probably trying to figure out what places he wanted to see today.

"Let's go, Deeks," Kensi said and started to walk down the path. Her partner followed and they soon reached bungalow number 146.

Kensi put the key in the lock and pushed the door open. "Wow," she whispered upon seeing the luxury in their bungalow. You immediately were in the living room; there was a couch, a small table and a fireplace, the wooden floor was partially covered with dark red carpets.

Kensi walked in and through the living room, heading for the bedroom. She opened the door to that and her eyes widened. There was a big king sized waterbed with a couple of fluffy looking pillows and white sheets. Kensi almost dropped dead on the bed and fell asleep.

"Wow, this looks like luxury camping," she heard Deeks say and turned around to glare at him.

"You idiot, of course it's luxury! I told you that!"

He walked closer and touched her hand briefly with his, saying, "Yeah, I know. But seeing this makes it all so... real."

Kensi just nodded and hopped onto the bed, laying on her back and spreading all of her limbs. "Deeks, you have to try this, it's the most comfortable bed you've ever seen."

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded, closing her eyes in relaxation and admiration toward the bed.

He walked closer, took off his shoes and joined her on the bed. His head shifted closer to hers, laying more on her side of the bed than his and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You know, this is already the best vacation I've ever had," he whispered and turned his head to watch her reaction. She had a small smile on her face and her eyes were still closed.

Without moving any part of her body, she replied, "For me too. I could get used to this."

Deeks nodded and closed the small gap between them, whispered, "I love you," in her ear and kissed her cheek. She sighed contently and turned so she could cuddle in his arms.

"I love you too." God, it felt so good to finally say it. She had been repeating it frequently since the day in court when they had convicted Jack.

He encircled her back with his arm, pressing her against him and stroking small patterns on her back. "Let's sleep," he whispered and she didn't answer, her soft snorts filling the room.

Deeks closed his eyes, the grin on his face never leaving and fell into a deep sleep himself.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and promts! xD **


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! This is just a short author's note. I just wanted to tell you that this story will be on hiatus until December. I know, I know, I'm sad about it too, but I've been working on something far bigger, my real first book that as potential to get way bigger than anything I've written before. It#s for the NaNoWriMo- Challenge. Maybe some of you even know it. It's basically writing 50K words within 30 days, to be exact in November. So yeah. I hope you don't hate me and you'll stick to the story until I get back.

And maybe, if I find the time, I'll even post a chapter in two weeks but that is up to my writing time and my current novel… =) Don't hate me!

Greetings,  
Your PA16


End file.
